


Kitty

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: The time travelers find a small intruder.





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use my "TARDIS dream team" for this short fluff

The Doctor, Steven, and Jamie gather around the TARDIS control console while Vicki happily holds a young kitten that she had just found on the TARDIS floor. Steven and Jamie are left stunned while the Doctor becomes excited, despite his initial frustration over the intrusion.  
  
"Say hello to Meowsier," said Vicki cheerfully.  
  
"Her name is actually Alice," said the Doctor.  
  
"How exactly do you know that," Steven asked.  
  
"I speak cat," the Doctor replied.  
  
"Am I the only one who's curious over how that cat got in," said Jamie.  
  
The Doctor thinks to himself awkwardly for a moment, feeling embarrassed. Vicki continues to play with Alice while Steven begins to smile and laugh. Jamie scratches his head and then rolls his eyes when he believes that he won't get an answer.


End file.
